Ain't Nothin' In The Universe Like Me
by mpkio2
Summary: Rocket Raccoon has always felt alone in this big, wide universe, being the only of his kind. But when The Infinity Stone changes Peter Quill's molecules, Rocket finds a companion…a talking raccoon, just like him. RocketxPeter Raccoon!Peter Rated T
1. You're A Headache To Me

**A/N:**

**I'm back with another Pocket (PeterxRocket) "Guardians Of The Galaxy" fanfic!**

**Thank you so much for all of the favs/follows/alerts and all of the wonderful reviews you guys left on my last GotG Pocket fanfic "Better Than Eleven Percent". If you haven't read it so yet, why don't you go take a peek, eh?**

**Did not expect such a huge positive reaction from you guys, and though many want me to continue, right now I really don't see how I **_**can**_** continue the story. Perhaps inspiration will hit me soon, who knows? For now, it's a "One-Shot", but it can change, so keep it on "follow" if you have done so already.**

**This idea has been in my head for a while now, and though I have seen the same premise in other fanfics in other fandoms, I still think it's a good idea to use it here in a GotG fanfic, especially a Pocket one, friendship or romance.**

**Anyway, don't know how long it will be, how many chapters it will end on, but let's just see how far I can stretch out the Pocket awesomeness, eh? :)**

**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar.**

* * *

**Enjoy! :)**

**Name:** Ain't Nothing In The Universe Like Me

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Peter Quill/Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon

**Description:** Rocket Raccoon has always felt alone in this big, wide universe, being the only of his kind. But when The Infinity Stone changes Peter Quill's molecules, Rocket finds a companion…a talking raccoon, just like him. RocketxPeter Raccoon!Peter Rated T

* * *

**Ain't Nothing In The Universe Like Me  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 1  
You're A Headache To Me**

Peter was sure a presence was nearby, helping him, holding his hand tightly, supporting him, the stone too, it's energy flowing into the one who stood by him. Was it his mom? Could it be her willing him on, helping him now? And as he thought this, thinking his mom was close by, the pain that was coursing through his body, he discovered, was lessening in intensity. But why could he hear others, but his own, screaming?

Peter opened his eyes and looked around; there standing, holding each other's hands in a link of true strength, was the guys; Garoma, Drax and Rocket. They were here with him and they were helping to balance out the power of the stone.

Peter unleashed the power of the stone unto Ronan, resulting in an almighty blast, the alien bent on destructing, ironically, meeting his doom. The energy dissaparated in an instant and the guardians found themselves in the wreckage of The Dark Aster.

"Another happy ending," Peter declared, clearing his throat and rubbing the sweat on his brow, looking at the other guardians with a smug smile. "Thanks guys,"

"It's Groot you should be thanking, you jackass," Rocket muttered in a dark voice, the raccoon's back to the others, his head down, a paw clutching a twig of his now deceased tree-friend, Groot. "If it wasn't for him…we wouldn't have stopped Ronan…."

A slight pause filled the air between the four companions, before Peter coughed and spoke…

"Err…yeah…Groot, he was-"

"You don't even care!" Rocket snarled, spinning around, revealing his wet eyes, a glare blasting at Peter, hitting the terrain man in the chest. "None of you do!"

"Rocket, dude…" Peter said in a soft, apologetic voice, because he was sorry; sorry that Groot had to sacrifice his own life in order to save Rocket's and the others. Peter was sincerely sorry, because, although untrue what his companion had declared, the implication that Rocket cared more for Groot than the rest of them, was a fact that could not be denied by any. And most of all, Peter found himself sympathetic for the raccoon who had lost, he assumed, his first real friend.

Seeing the raccoon looking down at the ground, peter stretched out a hand and touched but the ear tip of mammal, which flicked upon recognition of contact. Rocket looked up and swiped at Peter, claws retracted, scratching the man on his right hand.

"Ow! The hell, Rocket?!" The human exclaimed in both pain and shock, withdrawing his hand and away from the fierce raccoon.

"Don't ya eva touch me again!" Rocket screeched out in anger, pain and….sorrow? "Just…all of ya leave me a-alone…" The scientific engineered-raccoon's voice broke at the end, resulting in all guardians to look at him in a mixture of shock and worry. He ran on all fours, away from the group, sitting but a few feet away on the ground by the wreckage, the twig still firmly in his paws.

"I'll go and attend to out furry friend," Drax announced, his eyes firmly on Rocket's back. "Our companion is in grief and needs comforting," Without hearing a response from either Peter or Garoma, Drax moved slowly and walked towards Rocket.

"It's understandable the way he reacted," Garoma muttered, looking down at her unsheathed sword. "I still have my sister, a person I hold great affection for…"

Peter sighed, slowly looking down at the scratches Rocket left on his hand. Although Gamora was right in what she said, Peter couldn't knock the pain that spread around his hand. The scratch hurt like a bitch, more than what it should have. He rubbed it, thinking to sooth the pain, but this only resulted in irritation.

And then Peter felt it; a shock that coursed through his body, shaking everything on his being. His heart-race increased as the shock disappeared, and though the pain had left, the growing ear and confusion remained.

_What the hell-?!_

"Are you OK, Quill?" Peter heard Gamora's voice beside him. "You look a little…unsettled…"

"I-I'm fine," Peter couldn't stop the words escaping through his mouth; once it was out, there was nothing he could do to take it back. He wanted to confide in Gamora, to tell her that his body did something…unexpected, that he was having a mild panic attack. But another part took over, and it told him to keep it quiet. "You know me, I'm always a-awesome,"

Gamora gave him one last searching expression, an unconvinced conviction in her eyes, snorted in response and nodded to her right. Peter looked over and saw Yandu and the other Ravagers heading his way, all with intention with collecting the Infinity stone.

Peter sighed, a plan already formed in head, ready to fool his adopted father and the rest of the Ravagers…

* * *

The last two weeks progressed in a blur. The Guardians were first, and foremost, thanked by the Nova Corps on their valiant effort in stopping Ronan from destroying Xander and his conquest in destroying the galaxy, each receiving a medal. The Infinity Stone was returned to the Nova Corps, The Guardians re-ensured that it would be under the most secure and upmost protection.

It was in this event that Quill ponded on what he would do, where he would go, and ultimately decided that staying with his new found friends, staying with his new family, keeping an eye on them and acting as their leader, their captain, was an appropriate thing to do, a thing he knew to be right.

Rocket, for the most part, kept his distance with the other Guardians, opting, instead of spending time in their company, stayed in his new room on the newly constructed Milano, his new quarters, which Peter said he and Groot could share. The others, Peter included, felt the worry grow in their stomachs, not knowing what to do, how they could possibly help comfort the heart-broken raccoon out of his grieve for his 'dead' friend.

And though Groot was growing, though he was now but a sapling, talking in a high pitched voice and smiling and cute, a sapling to which Rocket still looked after and spent much time with, the raccoon still looked as though something was wrong, as though he thought the growing tree sentient in front of him, the one who laughed and spoke to him, was not his friend at all. Rocket spent as much time with the growing sapling as he could, but Peter was sure he caught the odd worried expression, the glint of sadness in his eyes, the way his shoulders slumped now and then.

The scratch in which Rocket had left on Peter's right hand, still hadn't healed, which was strange, seeing how, usually, any scratch which Rocket had gifted the onto Peter, healed within a few days. But a fortnight? No, something was wrong, something Peter had an inkling of back when The Dark Aster crashed. He received the odd electric shock now and then, rising in intensity and pain, getting stronger and longer in duration, usually in inconvenient times; when driving the Milano, having a shower, in the middle of the night, in the company of his teammates. At times, they would ask if he was OK, to which he replied the same thing over and over "I'm awesome. Really…and don't you forget it,". He was sure he sounded unconvincing at times, for the look that Gamora and Drax gave him said so.

Peter had tried everything; every ointment, every antibiotic, every remedy he found on the ultraweb, but nothing seemed to do the trick. He was now running out of ideas, running desperate, his only alternative coming clean to his friends, asking if there was anything that could help.

"Yo, Quill!" A frustrated and angry voice yelled out, pulling Peter out of his thoughts and back to sitting in the driver's seat of the Guardians new home and ship, the Milano. "Stop ya day dreamin', ya stupid humie! If ya driving kills us, I'll scratch ya eyes out!"

Peter blinked upon hearing the voice, shocked to see Rocket sitting in the seat beside him, looking up at him with a displeased and pissed off expression, an expression in which Peter hadn't seen in some time. Upon seeing it, Peter discovered that he felt, surprisingly, happy to see it, opting to see the common expression Rocket wore, than the sad and heart-broken one. He smiled on the inside but frowned on the outside…

"I ain't day dreamin'!" Quill responded, in the customary way he and the talking-raccoon conversed in. "And your threat makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!" Rocket replied in a defensive tone, a paw working on a mechanical-gizmo that sat on the mammal's lap, Peter not knowing what the hell it was (As long as if its not another bomb, he thought distractedly,). "Ya just too stupid to understand it, init?!"

"OK, genius," Peter responded, looking down to his right at the raccoon beside him. "How will you scaratch out my eyes if I'm dead? No, scratch that; how will you scratch my eyes out if your dead?"

"The afterlife, dumbass!" Rocket growled, his voice sounding just as pissed off as the expression he wore. "And if you believe in all that stuff those religious crackpots believe, then I can, and will, easily scratch out ya eyes!"

Peter scoughed. "I'd like to see you try," And stuck his tongue out to his teammate.

"Ya won't be able ta, not when ya have no eyes to see with!" And Rocket, in turn, showed Peter his own.

A momentary silence settled between the pair, the sound of the Milano ship humming, sounds on the intercom and the voices of Drax and Gamora down in the conference room, the ponly sounds that could be heard.

Peter, for some reason unbeknownst to himself, felt nervous in asking Rocket a question. He gulped, and with eyes focusing in front of him, he spoke:

"Wh…what made you come up and sit with me, anyway?"

At first, Peter received nothing as an answer, and thought he had angered the genetically-altered raccoon, upset him to a point where he didn't want to speak to Peter at all. But then, out of the blue, he heard the reply:

"Got nuthin' betta to do," Peter heard the mammal rummaging, working on the mechanical-creation in his paws. "Groot's sleepin', the maniac is in his room, and Gamora is working on her swordsman-ship stuff. It was either talk to you or stare at a wall…"

"But…you didn't have to…" Peter pointed out.

"Oi!" Rocket exclaimed, Peter practically hearing the fur on the mammal's body spike up in defence. "It's not like I wanna hang with ya or anything! It's dis or boredom, so shut up what eva ya dumb humie brain is thinking. Ya nuthin' special, Star-Dork,"

"Still," Peter replied in a clam voice, unaffected by Rocket's insults and anger. "You got outta of your room. Thought you were hibernating in there, y'know?" Peter smirked.

"I ain't no animal!" Rocket yelled in response. "And if I wanna lock myself away from all of you a-holes, well…I can do that if I wanna, so screw ya!"

"Oh I'm just messing with ya, furball," Peter said, pushing Rocket on the side of his arm in a playful way. "You don't need to take things so-"

And thats when it stuck; the most intense and powerful headache he had experienced in the past two weeks. It coursed around his brain, his sculp, making it hard to think, just barely enough for him to stay awake. He fought back, a war raging on in his head, trying to keep the pain away, wishing it, forcing it to be gone. But he was losing, miserably, and when he realized this, an emotion took over…

_Fear._

Peter felts his heart beating rapidly against his rib-cage, felt sweat draping his brow, all over his skin. He had to get out, had to get out of this compressed and confined space! He needed to breathe, to feel the air in his lungs once more! He wanted to scream out his pain, not caring if he disturbed his other crewmates in the process – he just had to release this pain as quickly as possible.

"Ro-Rocket," He addressed his furry companion beside him, not sure if the talking mamal was aware of the panick and distress Peter was currently in. "T-take over," He said, clicking a the over-ride driving toggle on the console in front of him, resulting in a small steering wheel popping out in front of Rocket, who took it firmly in his paws, surprised, the little gadget it had currently be working on rattled to the floor.

"What the-?" The cybernetic-engineered mammal cried out, looking up at Peter with an expectant expression, as if waiting for an answer as to why he was now in control of the Milano instead of Peter, someone who would opt, in almost any case, unless very nessacary, would allow Rocket to drive his "Pride and joy". "Quill, what-?"

But Peter wasn't listening – Rocket was nothing but white noise in the background – his mindto focussed on "breathing" and "Stay calm" and "You can get through this" and "You should have gone to a doctor sooner" and "It hurts! Shit! And "Make it stop!". A never ending stream of thoughts, of regret and pain.

Peter snapped off the in-ear-talkie device that had sat firmly around his head, unsteadily got to his feet, turned and walked, as best as he could without falling over from the spinning and dizziness, out of the cockpit, destination being his own sleeping quarters.

"Quill, where are you-?"

"I-I'm f-fine," Peter stuttered out through clenched teeth. "I-I'm just a little t-tired,"

"But where are you-!?"

"My room!" Peter shouted in reply, because it was so painful and it was all he could to reliefe some of the pain and Rocket was getting on his nerves and he can deal this without- "Just leave- AGGG!"

Without warning, before he could stop himself, Peter fell to his knees with an almighty "THUD", hands clutching his head, his head pounding and pounding and pounding and it was all he could do to make it stop….

Peter thought he could hear Rocket shouting his name, but wasn't really too sure, because now he was far too gone to even comprehend the waking world around him. Because something was definitely not right….everything was wrong.

The pain grew and grew and just when Peter thought it was burst his brain, it ended all soon, without trace, stopped right in its tracks.

"Q-Quill?" Peter's eyes snapped open upon hearing Rocket's voice….because he was sure he detected….no…_worry_…was that _worry_ in the usually tough-insult spewing-dirty-mouthed and overall asshole raccoon? Now Peter was one-hundred percent sure that something must be wrong.

Peter slowly turned, surprised to find the talking-raccoon but a stretch away from him, Peter assuming Rocket had turned on the auto-pilot feature on (Why hadn't he thought of that?). He faced Rocket, hopping his face wouldn't portray his own worry he felt, and opted to cover it with one of his "Bright and awesome" smiles that usually convinced everyone around him that he was totally fine and not at all in any mortal danger. But Peter was welcomed with the opposite of what he hopped to see; for there on the raccoon's face was shock, his mouth agap, staring at Peter as if he had two heads.

"W-what?" The terran man choked out. "I told you I'm fine. I just…headache and tired," Peter tried his trademark smile again, but resulted in changing nothing of Rocket's plastered expression. "Stop staring at me like that! Rock, what's wrong?!"

Rocket finally seemed to snap out of it, his mouth shutting as he shook his head. He looked back at Peter, shocked expression still covering his facial features, his eyes sparkling almost as he turned, jumped back up onto the co-pilot's seat, rummaged around a bit, jumped back down and slowly approached Peter with a small mirror held firmly in his paws. He held it out stretched, indicating for Peter to take hold of. With an eyebrow raised, Peter took hold of the mirror; if this was some sort of a joke…!

Peter stared into the mirror and at once comprehended Rocket's behaviour, why the talking mammal looked at him in shock, why his mouth was agape, why his eyes sparkled. Because, instead of Peter's reflection, he was presented with a raccoon who stared at him with brown beady eyes, cream coloured fur, white fur covering its muzzle and the area around its eyes.

The raccoon looked at him with shock, surprise and wonder.

And that was when Peter finally cried out:

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'M A RACCOON!"

**\- TO BE CONTINUED – **

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there we have it, Chapter 1 all done!**

**Sorry it was a little angsty, but I assure you that it is all required for future chapters and further character development. Also, don't be fooled by the "depressing" stuff – we will also have some light hearted, funny and fluffy moments too 9Now that Peter is a raccoon, it will be very fluffy indeed XD).**

**If you liked this fanfic so far, I recommend you go rad another RocketxRaccoon!Peter fanfic over on entitled "All The Good Love" by "grocketinmypocket". Check her other Pocket stories out too! She's awesome!**

**So, what will happen next? How will everyone react and what can they do? God, I just wanna see Peter as a raccoon lol.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far and what you want to see happen next. Reviews will keep me encouraged and motivated to write more.**

**See ya next update! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


	2. I Think Differently Of You

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much to all those who have alerted/faved/reviewed this fanfic story so far. It means the world to me that you guys are supporting this story. **

**Got a great reaction from the first chapter and most seem to think this story has an interesting premise. **

**Nothing more to say….hmm?**

**Raccoon!Peter is on the way! :D**

**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ain't Nothing In The Universe Like Me  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 2  
I Think Differently Of You**

The scream echoed around the entire Milano, alerting both Gamora and Drax away from their separate sleeping quarters, both alert and ready to face any danger that may come their way, weapons ready, Gamora's sword unsheathed, Drax's fists clenched. But upon entering the driving quarters of the ship (The source of where the scream had come from,), they were both stunned and puzzled to find an almost statue like Rocket standing and staring, startled, at a form which looked exactly like Rocket himself, the creature whirling on the floor, its hands on its furry head, shouting hysterically: "WHY?! HOW?! I NEED ANSWERS!"

With questioning, asking for any explanation, Gamora clutched the furry creature in her hand and slammed him against the wall, sword against its throat, glaring strongly into its beady black…familiar eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this ship?" The green-warrior demanded.

"I-It's me!" The creature squeaked out, trying to break free of Gamora's tightly firm grip on it, withering under her strength. "Peter Q-Quill!"

"What?!" Gamora almost choked out, her eyes widening, before shrinking back to slits of doubt and distrust. "Don't speak utter rubbish to me, stranger!"

"The Peter Quill I know is not one so furry like our friend Rocket here," Drax said in a firm voice, though his body language was no where near as calm. "Friend Rocket?" It was at this point that Drax finally realized how startled and shocked the raccoon was. The heavy built man approached the raccoon and placed a ahnd on his furry little head. At once, Rocket stiffened at the instant contact (A habit in which he could not conceal,) and looked up at the man with wide eyes.

"Friend Rocket, who is this creature?"

Rocket looked back at Peter without a verbal answer. He just looked at me. Just stared.

"Come on, Rock!" Peter screamed, desperate for Rocket to rescue him from Gamora's fury. " Just tell them I'm Peter Quill and we can be done with this whole thing! I would like to stay alive here!"

"Friend Rocket?" Drax prompted in a calm soothing voice, but this resulted in the same answer; silence.

Gamora glared back at Peter, to which the newly transformed-raccoon recoiled and gulped at seeing, and placed her sword dangerously close to his throat. "I'm gonna give you to the count of five, and if you don't give me a good reason not to kill you, my sword will meet your throat,"

The air grew dangerously tense, warm and stuffy, the only noise that being of the engine to the vehicle and the low buzzing from the driver console. Peter's eyes darted over to the form of Rocket, almost pleading with him to say anything to stop Gamora. But just at looking in his eyes, Peter could tell that Rocket was still in shock.

_Me too!_ Peter thought angrily. I'm_ the one who was transformed!_

Knowing that Rocket was currently out of service, Peter had no other choice but to save himself.

"Here's one reason not to kill me, Gamora," Peter muttered, cutting off Gamora who had been on the verge of announcing the next number in her sequence. And to answer Gamora's question, Peter looked at her in the eyes and gave one of his "Awesome" smiles.

Gamora's eyes lit up with recognition, the sword in her hand dropping a fraction, her grip on Peter loosening. "I-it's can't be," She uttered in awe.

"It is," And this voice startled everyone, excluding the speaker himself, for the one who had chosen to speak now was…

"Rock!"

"Shut up, Star-Dork," And this scared Peter, for the second time on the day, for Rocket didn't yell at him, didn't screech, didn't look as though he was about to scratch his eyes out with his sharp little claws. "No-one wants to hear you speak; its creepy,"

"You're one to talk!" And though part of Peter believe that statement, another regretted spilling those words out. "Why didn't you do anything to save me, dude?! Gamora was about to slice my-"

"I don't need to hear this," Rocket said, his voice a little louder than before, starting to walk in the direction of the open door. "In fact, don't speak to me at all," And before anyone could stop him, Rocket left the driving hanger, leaving Gamora, Drax and rather irritated Peter behind.

Peter's backside hit the floor without warning, the pain spreading up his brand new tail. He stood on his now transformed hind paws and stared up at Gamora. "You could have at least warned me! That hurt!"

"Too bad," Gamora answered, sheathing her sword. "Explain, now,"

Peter sighed staring down at his paws.

To be honest, he didn't know where to begin…

* * *

"You idiot, Peter Quill!" Gamora yelled, her fist smashing onto the common room table. "Why didn't you tell any of us?!"

"It would have been wise to inform us of any irregular bodily functions, Captain Quill," Drax said with a nod, cleaning his favourite knife with a cloth. "Or at least see a medical specialist,"

"You know I hate seeing the doctor," Peter retorted back. "And they charge way too much for their services, anyway! I just thought I could…you know….way it through…"

"And look how great that little plan of yours turned out!" Gamora countered, gesturing to Peter's new form. "Was turning into a-a…?"

"Raccoon?" Peter offered with a slight smirk on the corners of his muzzle, shinning it at Gamora all the while, feeling his whiskers twitch, his tail swishing lightly. It was just too easy!

"Don't charm your way outta this one, Quill!" Gamora shot back, hand ready on the hilt of her sword. "You got yourself into this mess and now you're a…a…a Rocket!"

"I do believe the enraged-woman has a valid argument, Captain Quill," Drax said, finishing off cleaning his weapon and now solely focusing on Peter, his eyes filled with concern. "This could have all been avoided if you had confided in us,"

"And now you're stuck as a…whatever!"

"Raccoon," Peter repeated, despite the potential out-burst attack from the green-assassin; he concluded it was totally worth the risk. "And actually, I'm not _stuck_,"

"It's gonna fail," Gamora said her eyes lidded with anger. "They all fail in the end,"

"Hey Ms. Pessimistic! Not _all_ of my plans fail," Peter replied, folding his arms over his chest. "There was that one…no, no we almost all died….or that other time…wait, no we lost the map….Ahh!" Peter held a single claw up in victory. "The time I saved the galaxy!"

"_You_ saved the galaxy?!"

"Sorry, the time we saved the entire galaxy from the destructive hands of Ronan…but it was mostly down to my awesome dance moves,"

"That plan failed too!"

"But we won in the end! And this plan is bound not to fail…by at least twelve percent,"

"That doesn't give me much confidence,"

"Have faith, my Gamora!" And Peter jumped on to the table, the white glow from the light above, making his cream-coloured fur shine, his tail moving slowly from side-to-side, his brown eyes glowing with amusement. "I'll be back in my handsome, gorgeous, irresistible human form in no time,"

"I actually prefer if you remain like this," Gamora replied in a low voice. "At least then your jibing pelvic sorcery will no longer invade my personal space,"

"Why can't I do that now in this form?" As if thinking she had heard wrong, Gamora threw the newly transformed-raccoon a dirty and disgusting scowl.

"You little pervert, Peter Quill!"

* * *

"Rock, come on," That was Quill's voice muffled due to the firmly locked door between he and cyber genetic-enhanced raccoon, the only of his kind, he and only he…

_But maybe, not any more…?_

"What gives man?" Quill. Will he ever give up? What part of "don't speak to me at all" did he not understand? I mean, he's an idiot and all, but still… "You got a stop with all this "locking myself in my room" thing; it's annoying as hell,"

But Rocket knew what Quill was trying to do; he was winding him up, making him angry and irritated so that he would force Rocket to retort back, even open the door and slash him. Rocket wasn't going to fall for that though; he knew better, knew all of Quill's little tricks and techniques in successfully getting under his fur. No, Rocket was firm in his choice, firm in what he was doing, adamant in not replying.

"I have plan," Quill announced suddenly, his voice a little louder. "Plan in which I can transform back into my old self," Rocket felts his ears twitch with interest. With his back facing the door, he slowly turned to look at it, curious as to what Quill had in mind. "But…."

Quill grew quiet and Rocket could hear the slow rumble of the Milano fill the silence.

"It won't work without you, buddy," Rocket just about hear Quill's mumbled voice through the door and his eyes slightly widened in response. "Just come outta there, yeah? So we can talk about this…"

Rocket felt his head drop, his eyes looking squarely at the floor below him, felt his claws clench into two small fists, growl rumbled in his throat and escaped through his muzzle.

"I don't know how this happened to me," Quill said, his voice remained in a low tone of voice. "Heh, it's like something out a fantasy movie, huh?" Quill's attempt t lighting the mood landed on deaf ears and Rocket only growled further. "Maybe this is just some prank someone's pulling on me, maybe I've been cursed, or maybe I'm just screwed up,"

_Great_, Rocket thought, feeling his fur fluff up. _He's rambling on to himself…no, to me, and it's just as annoying as me keeping myself copped up in this room! The idiot, he's so lost…_

_A bit like me…._

"I guess, I just figured…well you know, seeing how you're a….and now I'm a…I thought you would…"

Another few seconds of silence and Rocket was sure he heard a slight sigh on the other side of the door. But as quickly as he hears it, it disappears and is replaced by soft chuckles; Rocket's head snaps around, knowing he would only be greeted by the door that separated the two from each other.

"Haha, ignore me," Quill chuckles, and sounds rather odd coming from his, somewhat altered voice, for though it was still Quill's voice, Rocket, with his enhanced hearing capabilities, could detect the slight difference in vocal patterns. "This is a joke, dude! A total joke!"

But this wasn't funny; not for either of them…

"We'll be landing on Xander soon," Quill announces, his voice a lot brighter and louder than it needed to be. "If you wanna help…you know, come out of that room and join us. If you don't want to….it's up to you…not gonna force you into doing something you wanna do…no pressure, K?"

Rocket replied with a knock on the door.

"Ahh, awesome!" Quill exclaimed, Rocket hearing a sigh escape his muzzle. "You were listening to me; thought you mighta been asleep or something,"

Thought Rocket didn't "speak" to Quill with words, he had certainly spoken with actions, and that infuriated the genetically altered raccoon more than anything, berating himself in his head. For he had just given in, had just "spoken" to Quill, something he said he wouldn't give into. _Flark it!_

"Don't hibernate in there for too long, yeah?" Quill said, his voice still light and chirpy. "I'm gonna forget what you look like and that would be totally suck, especially if I…well, it'll work out somehow, won't it? Cause I won't be like this for much longer anyway, yeah…yeah. You do what you want…Rock. Talk to you later, dude,"

Rocket walked to the door and pressed an ear to the surface, hearing the slight pitter-patter of claws walking on metal, a sound Rocket constantly heard himself, confirming that Quill was walking down the hallway, away from his and Groot's room.

"I am Groot," Rocket's still growing sapling-friend's voice spoke from behind where he sat perched in his little pot by Rocket's nightstand, a small lamp shining light onto him, keeping Groot cosy and warm. "I am…Groot?"

"It's Quill. He's transformed into…"

"I am Groot?"

Rocket, for answer to Groot's question, mearly gestured at himself.

"I am Groot!?"

"Yeah, seriously,"

"I am…Groot?" The sapling titlted its little head to the side and looked at Rocket with eyes feel with sympathy.

"I don't know," Rocket replied, because he didn't, did he?; didn't know what he was gonna do now. "Gah, I don't even care!"

"I am Groot!"

"I don't! He should see what it's like. You heard him; sounding all pathetic and lost!"

"I am…Groot!"

"You might only last a little while! What's wrong with that? So what if he has to stay like the way he is for a few days or a few weeks?! It won't kill him!"

"I am Groot!"

"No, he's gonna see what's it's like when everyone treats him different; everyone will; Gamora, Drax, the senates on Xander-!"

"I am…Groot?"

Rocket froze looking at his friend, his eyes widening slightly, faulting and then darting to the floor. "Yeah," he replied in a quiet voice. "Even me,"

* * *

**\- TO BE CONTINUED –**

**A/N:**

**And another chapter is done. :)**

**I wanted to mainly focus on Gamora and Drax's reaction to Peter's transformation, but also how Rocket is dealing with the whole situation as well. I hinted at how he is taking it all, and though in the third part of the chapter, I decided to switch to his perspective, I still withheld quite a bit of information from you guys (The Readers,) for I believe it's too early on in the story to explain everything all at once.**

**Slowly moving forward and gradually will be how I will disclose any information. If you look at the subtext to the whole chapter, you'll be able to see how Rocket's feeling. ;)**

**I also wanted to include some humour and so wrote the second part of the chapter where Gamora and Drax berate Peter on not telling them what was going on with him. **

**Next chapter, the gang lands on Xander and much more Peter/Rocket drama is to be expected :)**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far; it will keep greatly motivated to write more. Much appreciation and love.**

**See ya next update! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


	3. You're Not Me!

**A/N:**

**Again, thank you so much for all of the favs/alerts/reviews you guys have been giving this fanfic! It means so much to me. Much appreciated!**

**I apologize for the long wait between updating this story; I've been busy with life in general with work and just been tired, overall. As you can imagine and appreciate, it hasn't been easy for me to find time to write. However, I've found some spare time and can, once again, commence writing all that "Pocket" goodness! :) :) :)**

**Not much else to say really…**

**Read and enjoy! :)**

**Sorry or bad grammar and spelling!**

* * *

**Ain't Nothing In The Universe Like Me  
Written by mpkio2**

**Chapter 3  
You're Not Me**

In the time it took the Milano to reach the outer reaches of Xander, Peter, curious and mischievous in his new, and what he labelled "temporary" body, had already caused much havoc and aggravation for Drax and Gamora.

While experimenting with his new body, Peter discovered the new sensation of swishing his new bushy tail back and forth in a gentle, rhythmic sway. But unbeknownst to the newly transformed human-raccoon, who was transfixed in his current tail-swishing, was unaware of the green, ex-murderous maniac, Drax, who had sat himself in the conference room, sharpening his knifes at the table, he too, like Peter, transfixed of his current task. When Drax felt fur against his arm, he jolted upright at the sudden sensation, his knifes falling to the floor as he did so. Dismayed that all his hard work had gone to waste, Drax calmly suggested that Peter should "Find someone else to keep company with,".

Peter, who had quickly apologized before scampering away, agreed to Drax's suggestion and made his way through the Milano hallways, leading him to the kitchen area where Gamora was fetching herself a drink of water. Seeing how the room occupied a long counter-top surface which resigned around the walls, Peter decided now was better than ever to test out how well he could climb with his newly equipped retractable claws. At first, he found it rather tricky, and wondered how Rocket made it look so easy, but after a while of the weird sensation of claws retracting (It felt weird!) and finding the right gripping, he found it second nature and actually rather enjoyable, laughing as he clambered up the kitchen walls "Look, Gamora! I'm Spider-Man!".

But while Peter was having so much fun, he lost concentration, still not used to his new body, lost gripping to the wall and fell right on top of Gamora, who had been looking up at Peter with an unamused and disdainful glare. Gamora, in swift motion, grabbed Peter by the tuft of fur on his back, unsheathed her weapon and pinned him against the wall, glaring into his eyes with ,murderous intent, threatening to skin him alive if he didn't cease acting so much like a child. Peter responded with a flirtatious remark, resulting in Gamora releasing him and giving him a distrustful expression.

Meanwhile, Rocket, who had opted in completely shutting himself and Groot in their shared bed chamber, barely left it, only leaving for food and the restroom when need be. At every opportunity he had, Peter attempted in striving up a conversation with the very anti-social and distant talking-raccoon. But all Peter received in all instances was a dirty look, a grunt or nothing at all. If anything, it was like Rocket was back at square one, when only but a few days ago, he had locked himself in his room for a fortnight, while still mourning the "death" of Groot. And now he was back in there, again, but on this occasion, for an entirely different reason.

_But for what reason?_, Peter had asked himself. He tried as much as could, but ended up with no answer as to why Rocket would keep himself locked away, distancing himself from the rest of the Guardians. Why? Was he back to mourning Groot again? Or…what?! He just couldn't work that gun-shooting raccoon out and how his little brain worked! Screw it!

The Milano was now entering Xander's atmosphere and was slowly making its decent. It was a bumpy landing to say the least, what with Peter's unaccustomed new body, discovered that it was a little be more difficult when your body parts had shrunk somewhat, where he found it almost natural, was now uncomfortable and rather unsettling, hoping that his skills would improve as he grew familiar with his new body.

_But this is only temporary!_, he berated himself. _You're gonna get your body back today, dude!_

"And what kind of a landing do you call that, Quill?!" Gamora asked in a bitter voice, standing up from her seat behind the driver's seat in the cockpit, brushing herself off as she did so. "I almost gained a concussion because of your unskilful driving!"

"I most concur with the wench," Drax said, sitting almost lopsided next the Peter in the front passenger's seat. "Your new body is not well equipped for driving this space vehicle,"

"Hey!" Peter replied in a defensive voice. "If you guys didn't fail to notice, Rocket flies any "space vehicle" just fine. Why should my skills be any different?"

"That furball is used to his body. You however, are not!" Gamora answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. "And because you're Peter Quill!"

"Give me some slack - I'm doing the best I can!" Peter retorted, folding his new short arms in front of him, grunting slightly. "It's not easy being this small, you know?"

"Sorry, but no," Drax answered the rhetorical question, a question in which Peter didn't want answered to. "I have no comprehension to my height of being any smaller, nor shorter, of what it already is,"

Peter smacked a paw to his forehead and sighed deeply, forgetting how "literally" Drax received almost every rhetorical and figure of speech he or the other Guardians used.

"Speaking of short mammals, does anyone know where Rocket is?" Gamora asked, looking to the seat next to her, expression confused as if she only noticed the talking-raccoon's absence. "Is he not accompanying us on this little hair-brained plan of yours?"

A slight pause settled within the cockpit, the sound of the Milano's engine slowing down and exhaustion being released in the form of smoke through the external exhaust pipe, filled the otherwise, almost, uncomfortable silence.

"I thought he was…" Peter confessed, breaking the silence between he, Gamora and Drax. Peter finally stood on his back haunches, grabbing his Star-Lord facemask which, surprisingly, still fit Peter, despite being in his new form. "This made be hard to believe, but I've been proven wrong in the past…"

Gamora snorted. "What's so hard to believe about that? Sounds like you all over."

"It does indeed," Drax replied with a nodding head. "But seeing how are furry little friend won't be accompanying us, shall we abort the mission? Will you be aa furry creature for the rest of your life Captain Quill? Will you have to make a formal enouncement now, making it official? It would be wise I believe if-"

"Drax, dude!" Peter snapped, his head turning to face the green man with a snarl and a not to friendly face. "Just shut it for a second, will ya? I'm trying to think here…"

And then something unexpected occurred, something that neither warranted nor negated what happened, something that was rare and hardly ever happened…

Gamora was laughing. Real full hearted , belly-clutching, laughter escaped her lips, and for the other two remaining Guardian's, it was a rather frightening sight to say the least.

"Er-Gamora?" Peter started in a tentative voice, knowing that while Gamora was ever in an unstable state of emotion, it was always best to keep distance, safe from any unprecedented outburst of physical strength. "You OK?"

"I fear for our safety, Captain Quill," Drax replied in a solemn tone, brandishing his knives from his side pockets. "I am ready to protect. The green wench is unstable and, therefore, dangerous,"

"I-I'm fine, y-you big oaf!" Gamora exclaimed though the dying of her laughter. "It's just I…sorry, I don't know what came over me," And as if nothing ever happened, as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred, Gamora turned her back to the two and unsheathed her sword.

"So…are ya gonna tell us what the hell that was all about?" Peter asked, still weirded out by the whole ordeal, though a little more confident and reassured in Gamora's state of mind; she didn't sound crazy, well…as far as Peter could tell. "You just laughed…out of nowhere!"

"I did no such thing," Gamora replied, walking towards the cockpit's door terminal, entering a few buttons, which concluded in the door opening, parting in two and creating an exit. "Now, shall we commence with this plan of yours?" And with that, she left, walking down the hallways of the Milano until both Peter and Drax could no longer see her in the distance.

"I believe it is time we send our dear assassin friend to a mental institution," Drax declared after a moment's pause, his eyes still staring down the hallway in which Gamora only walked down. "It is obvious that she exhibits symptoms of an unstable psychological way of thinking…"

"Even if she is crazy, I don't think she'll ever allow us to permit her," Peter sighed, he too staring down the hallway. "Hell, she'll kill us even if we suggest such a thing,"

"We can still try-"

"No, Drax," Peter said as finally turned away from the hallway and stared up at the man beside him. "Leave her be. She's fine,"

But even as Peter said these words, he doubt them all too quickly. Something wasn't right, something was off, and Peter suspected that even Gamora knew that, knew that she was hiding something; but what and for why, Peter yet had to discover.

And something told him, it had something to do with him…

* * *

"You're still in there, huh?"

_Right on schedule; there he is - Star-Dork, yet again on the other side of the door, deflated and desperate. Well, he can forget it! I'm not helping._

A small chuckle is heard and Rocket's head turns to face the door. "Why did I expect you would help me? Hopeful thinking, I guess…"

_Your damn right! If you think I'm gonna help ya now that you're a…and because you want to…forget it! Just forget it!_

"I am Groot!" The small tree sapling's voice could just be heard through the metallic door that was between he and his talking-raccoon friend. "I am Groot!"

"I don't care if he looks desperate!" Rocket yells, facing the door for a moment so that his voice could be heard loud and clear. "I ain't helping," And Rocket looks back down in front of him to his paws where they resumed their skilful work in engineering a new gadget. "Now leave me alone!"

"I need you for this, buddy," Rocket heard Peter's voice and, though he didn't admit it out loud, could hear the desperation in his voice, Rocket imagining his facial expression matching his voice. "I need you to support me, so that I can turn back, so that everything can go back to normal…"

_But it's not as easy as that….you can't simply go back to the way things were, how they used to be. The only thing you can do is move forward, to accept your fate and live with it for the rest of you-_

The cyber-engineered procyon shook its head, shaking such memories and thoughts away. He did this a lot, and though he knew the result was the same, he continued to do so, time and time again, for it was the only thing he could to relieve of some comfort.

"I am Groot!" It was his friend voice that fully brought him back to reality and Rocket, internally, was thankful for that. "I am Groot!"

"But he's plan sucks!" Rocket retorted hotly, swivel around on his desk chair, now properly facing the door. "And it makes no sense to boot!"

"Xndar is where it all began!" Peter exclaimed on the other side, anger now entering his voice, which in turned, only fuelled Rocket's bitterness. "The headaches, the world spinning, everything! If I go back there, back to where Ronan's ship crash landed, maybe I'll find some answers…!"

Despite the already mental door separating the two, a heavy silence clouded between them. Rocket stared at the door in an almost hazed look. It was only until the images of Half-World, the place of his creation and the dark memories of his past finished flashing before his eyes that Rocket looked down at his feet through slited eyes, and spoke:

"You won't find anything. It's a waste of time…"

"You don't know-!"

"I do, Star-Dork!" Rocket snarled, loudly. "I flarkin' do!"

The silence that followed was a lengthy one, so long in fact that Rocket almost believed Peter had given up on his persuasion and left Rocket in peace. However, Rocket wasn't so fortunate…

"I thought we made some progress, ya know? I thought we were going somewhere, had each other's backs…thought you would help me, furball,"

"Groot, you tell that humie that I don't help no-one," Rocket replied in an uncharacteristic, flat one. "Unless, it interests me in some way,"

"Same old Rocky, huh?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Always thinking of himself, and only himself!"

"And ain't that exactly what you're doing, humie?!"Peter, who was sure he was wearing a displeased and pissed-off looking expression, froze upon hearing the declaration that came from the other side of the door.

"W-What?!" Peter asked, wondering what Rocket was on about. "What do you mean-?"

"All ya thinking about is you!" Cause it was the truth, wasn't it? This humie, this Star-Dork, this guy he had been with for no more than a month, only thought about himself, how anything and everything would, somehow, gain something for him in return.

_Selfish, scheming little….unnatural, humie created monster!_

"You don't think about how others feel-!" And he had said too much, had said too much of what he had liked to disclose. But it was said now and there was nothing he could do to take it back…all he could do was move forward. _Flark it!_

"How others feel?" Peter asked, almost as if he was talking to himself, trying to solve a riddle that was just too difficult to decipher. "But what does that have anything to do with-?"

"You're wasting my breathe," Rocket responded with a snarl. "You're wasting my time and I'm tired with this and I'm going to sleep," And Rocket jumped off his swivel chair by his desk and walked toward his bed, falling on top of the mattress, curling into a tight round ball, closing his eyes and wishing the galaxy would leave him be.

"But I don't get-"

"You're not me!" Rocket screamed into his knees, not knowing, and not really caring, if Peter could still hear him. "You're not me at all! I don't care what you say, what you do, how you….appear….you're not me! There's only one me! Only one monster here! And it's not you!"

Rocket knew that he had certainly said too much, had almost surely revealed information and feelings he would have kept to himself, not knowing if Peter still remained at the door or if he had left already But as he lay alone, on top of his cold mattress, nothing but four wlls keeping him locked inside and isolated from everyone else, he didn't care anymore; he didn't care about Peter, of what he did or where he went or how he looked or how desperate he sounded, of how Rocket detected the strain in his voice, of how far they had both come, of how Peter needed him now more than ever.

No, he didn't care.

He didn't care at all.

However, the wetness that ran down his cheeks, said otherwise.

**\- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you asked me "What would the theme song to this fanfic be?", I would politely point you towards this amazing song on YouTube which represents the story brilliantly…**

* * *

"**Diver English Cover - Nico Touches the Wall - Naruto Shipudden opening 8 - Jeet Suresh Paul"  
www. Youtube watch?v=DHYgYoi6bvY (Remove Gaps And Add DotCom!)**

* * *

**Anyway, I must say, this chapter turned out a lot more dramatic than what I intended it to be, but hey, I like my character dramatics (If it's warranted!), and all that lovely character development so yeah, I like it. I also like the pace in which drama is unfolding as information, little by little, is being revealed to you guys! All in due time!**

**That whole thing with Gamora and bursting out laughing…yeah, that will be revealed in due time. It's nothing "big" as such, but it's quite a small thing that just may have a big impact further down the line. I know Peter and Rocket at all still at each other's throats, but trust me, it's all for future chapters development sake.**

**I love writing the comedy in this; trying to keep it close to the movie as possibly as I can. Also, writing Drax is so much easier than any other character. No idea why, it just as is – thought I would put that out there :)**

**More focus on Rocket/Peter will soon ensued in future chapters! Don't worry peeps; all that awesome stuff will be here in due time.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you must enjoyed, hope to happen, anything! All reviews are most appreciated, as always, and will be used as motivation boosters! Thank you in advance! :)**

**See ya next time, guys! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


End file.
